1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to improvements relating to a heat exchanger core of aluminum, which heat exchanger core is produced by tacking tubes, fins, and seat plates, by applying non-corrosive flux to joints, and by soldering the joints in an oven as well as to a method for the application of the non-corrosive flux during the course of the solderings.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Conventionally heat exchanger cores of aluminum are light and, inexpensive and, heat exchanger cores have found extensive utility in such heat exchanger applications as radiators, condensers, and evaporators for use in automobiles instead of conventional heat exchangers made of copper alloy as taught for example, in Japanese Patent Application Disclosure SHO 59(1984)-95, 397.